headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Seamus Harper
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = Seamus Zelazny Harper | continuity = Andromeda | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Eureka Maru Andromeda Ascendant New Systems Commonwealth | known relatives = Brendan Lahey Cousin, deceased. Isaac Cousin. Declan Cousin, deceased. Sibohan Cousin, deceased. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Under the Night" | final appearance = | actor = Gordon Michael Woolvett }} is one of the central characters featured in the science fiction television series Andromeda. Played by actor Gordon Michael Woolvett, he first appeared in the series pilot episode, "Under the Night" and appeared in 104 out of 110 episodes of the series in total. Biography Seamus Harper was born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts on the planet Earth during its post-Commonwealth era. A young man of Irish descent, Seamus grew up in an impoverished home with several cousins. While still very young, Seamus bore witness to a Magog raid, in which the savage aliens infested his cousins Declan and Siobhan with Magog eggs, ultimately resulting in their deaths. This incident sparked a life-long hatred of the Magog in Seamus' heart. "To Loose the Fateful Lightning" As a young man of about twenty, Seamus developed an interest in computer sciences and mechanical engineering. He had a computer port installed into the back of his neck, which enabled him to interface with computer systems with extreme efficiency. Seamus eventually came under the employ of a woman named Beka Valentine, who was the captain of a salvage vessel, the Eureka Maru and served with her as the ship's Chief Engineer. During this time, he met and befriended crew members Trance Gemini and Rev Bem. Rev Bem was a Magog, but did not share the predilection towards eating sentient beings as was common amongst his people. Through Rev, Seamus began to believe that not all Magog were necessarily evil and he considered him a close friend. In the post-Commonwealth year CY 10087, a Nightsider named Gerentex hired the crew of the Maru to locate a legendary Systems Commonwealth High Guard ship known as the Andromeda Ascendant. Harper knew well the stories of the Andromeda and considered it the "Holy Grail of interstellar salvage". They found the Andromeda perched on the edge of a black hole, where it had remained frozen for more three-hundred years. They were able to pull it back to a safe distance and boarded the ship only to discover that it's original captain, Dylan Hunt, was still alive and onboard. Harper was the first to encounter Dylan who, regarding him as an intruder, ambushed him and held him at bay with his Force lance. Harper had the misfortune of telling Hunt that the Systems Commonwealth that he once served no longer existed. Returning to Beka, Trance and Rev, he described his encounter with Dylan, comparing him to a Greek god. During this mission, Gerentex betrayed the crew of the Maru and shot Trance Gemini. Everyone believed that Trance had died and Harper was more than willing to return the favor and recommended killing Gerentex and his crew. As it turned out however, Gerentex abducted Harper and brought him aboard the Maru where he forced him to hack into the Andromeda 's mainframe computer. He quickly realized that the computer was equipped with a highly-advanced artificial intelligence (nicknamed "Rommie") who took great umbrage with Harper's invasive tactics. She forcibly ejected him from her systems, but this did not deter the young engineer. Gerentex stole the Maru with Harper still on board and piloted it away from the Hephaistos System. Dylan Hunt teamed up with Beka Valentine and the others to track down the ship and rescue him. Gerentex was defeated and set adrift in an escape pod. Dylan Hunt, having been frozen in suspended animation at the edge of the event horizon since CY 9784, had the misfortune of discovering that the glorious Systems Commonwealth he once served no longer existed. Committed towards rebuilding the Commonwealth, he asked Seamus and the others to become a part of his crew. Lured by the promise of great adventure, he agreed. Seamus Harper continued to serve aboard the Eureka Maru, but also became the Chief Engineer aboard the Andromeda Ascendant. "Under the Night""An Affirming Flame" Now that Seamus and Dylan were serving side-by-side on the same ship, Dylan allowed him access to Rommie's systems. Seamus was eager for the opportunity to work with such a highly-advanced A.I. and even constructed an android avatar of Rommie, so that she could serve aboard the ship in a physical capacity as well as a virtual one. "To Loose the Fateful Lightning" Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Robert Hewitt Wolfe and Allan Kroeker based on concepts originally developed by Gene Roddenberry. * Once suffered from a bad case of Triangulum Measles. "Under the Night""An Affirming Flame" See also External Links * * * Seamus Harper at Wikipedia * * Seamus Harper at the Andromeda Wiki References ---- Category: Category:Andromeda Ascendant crew members